the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maerru
������������������ ���� ������������ The story of Maerru first started around the middle of a war between Gods and Etherios Demons- Her mother, a Human, was a Mage. A good one at that, despite her skills, she was a low-ranked mage due to her having conflict with one of the Magic Council. Maerru's father, the God of Gold, was ambitious. He wanted to take over the world and become the only God. The Mage and the God of Gold met in the battlefield where the two battled side-by-side for two days straight without the Mage ever knowing of her partner's identity- Maerru's mother was hit during the war and passed out. Despite the Deity having to fight by himself- He proved victorious and defeated the Etherios Demons. Maerru's mother was an average woman, not too beautiful but pleasant to look at. Maerru's father had no sexual relations let alone any lovers. The God of Gold knew that he was forbidden to take on a spouse and so- Taking advantage of her beaten down body, Maerru's father went to kill the Mage after violating her though as he savored the moment- One of the Mage's allies found her and drove away the God of Gold before returning to aid the female Mage. Time passed and Maerru's mother found that she had been impregnated though she thought of the child as a blessing instead of a curse, actually choosing to have the baby. Maerru's mother knew she’d be no good as a mother due to her lacking knowledge of motherhood as well as her profession and so she gave Maerru to an orphanage who's owner managed to smuggle Maerru away under everyone's noses. Maerru was taken away from the orphanage into the owner's home and there she was forced to do many menial labors. The orphanage was just a rouse, many of her fellow orphans were in that very house and were forced to work- Some of them having been picked out by the owner and sent to an Auction House. Many of Maerru's friends died of overwork or even stress- A child wasn't meant to work that much, a child at Maerru's age wasn't even meant to work at all but Maerru did and she worked hard to ensure her friends could have a break. Maerru developed her quick-mouth after spending too much time around the workers at the home. Due to her impulsive words and actions, Maerru was whipped, beaten and almost starved if not for her fellow orphans having pity on her. Despite her sad past, Maerru didn't blossom into someone edgy or troubled. Instead, Maerru grew up to be quite the opposite. Brave yet wise, powerful yet humble. When Maerru reached an adult age- Like any other child inside the owner's home, she had two paths. If her Magic Power was tested and she was found to be ordinary, she'd be beaten till she got Amnesia and sent into the harsh world. If however, she was found to have a decent amount of Magic Power then she'd be sparred and sent into the Bureau of Magical Development as an Apprentice Mage loyal to the organization. Maerru was indeed tested and was found to be born with an average Magic Power Level which meant that she was sparred and sent to the organisation. ���� ���������� ���������� When Autem was born, Maerru had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her son. One day, Maerru discovered that Autem had too much Magic Power, which was causing him to destroy things whenever he was enraged, so she took her to a doctor. The doctors from the Bureau of Magical Development pretended to treat Autem, but in reality, they took him from her. When Maerru returned for her son, they lied to her, saying that Autem had died and his body was too ravaged for Maerru to look at. Devastated, Maerru did not accept her son's "death" and tearfully asked them to return Auten back to her, but later, she finally accepted the doctors' lies. Maerru then went to live in the mountains. Bælzëbüb was her first pupil, but she took Baal in as her second pupil after seeing that he had potential. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Maerru saw both Bælzëbüb and Baal as her own children. She then trained them in the ways of Magic, in which one of the training trials required the two pupils to fight Maerru. Some believe that she took them in to replace her ''dead son, but she denies this, and claims that she only thinks of them as her beloved pupils. As she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. Unfortunately, all good things came to an end and Maerru returned home one day to see that Bælzëbüb and Baal had vanished- This was most likely when they became Demon Lords. After this event was most likely when Maerru met Kuwang and married him, having Keihatsu and fourteen other children.'' ������������������ Territory Territory'' grants the user the ability to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe, which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offense, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space", and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away.'' God Ki God Ki is an exceptionally pure quality of Ki used only by divine beings. Because of this, it is impossible to sense by beings in possession of ordinary Ki. Mortals, who are unable to sense God Ki, can still feel overwhelming pressure when in the presence of one who is exuding excessive amounts of God Ki. Mortals can, however, learn to develop and use their own God Ki, and thus become capable of sensing it. Metal Vessel When one captures a dungeon and obtains a Djinn, their Djinn moves inside of an object. This object, so far in the series, is at complete random or something the Dungeon Capturer has on him/her at the time. Though this might just be because of the situation. To achieve a Djinn Equip, a Dungeon Capturer must use their Metal Vessel to allow oneself to become one with their Djinn. This is done by compressing the Djinn's power one their selves. Maerru has captured two Dungeons and so possesses two Metal Vessels. The first Metal Vessel in Maerru's possession is her left earring, it contains the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos, Paimon. The second and arguably most powerful Metal Vessel in Maerru's possession is her crown which was passed down from her mother, it contains the Djinn of Space and Time, Dantalion. ℙ�������������������� Maerru is a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her offspring with cold disdain, classifying them as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to one of her offspring, that being Autem. She does not think highly of her fellow Dragon Gods and is often seen treating them without much dignity. Maerru expresses disgust at people worshipping her fellow Dragon Gods and tends to get jealous. Maerru reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure. As a result, she has an obsession with Gods, viewing them as beings of perfection. Maerru’s obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but becoming a God herself, and cares little of what will happen to her past life. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream. Category:Females